prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Bass
| birth_place = Harrisburg, Arkansas | death_date = | death_place = Tampa, Florida | resides = | billed = Pampa, Texas | trainer = | debut = 1975 | retired = 1991 }} Ronald Heard (December 21, 1948 – March 7, 2017) was an American professional wrestler, best known under the name Ron Bass. His gimmick was a Texan cowboy, who entered World Wrestling Federation (WWF) rings to the sound of a bullwhip. Career Heard started wrestling as Ron Bass in 1975. Throughout the 1970s, he performed primarily in National Wrestling Alliance territories. He was known as "Cowboy" Ron Bass, Sam Oliver Bass, and "Outlaw" Ron Bass, depending on which territory he was working at the time. In the early 1980s, he wrestled in Florida Championship Wrestling and Jim Crockett Promotions, frequently teaming with Black Bart as The Long Riders in both promotions. He also teamed and feuded with Barry Windham in Florida. Bass' feud with Barry Windham (over a saddle given to Bass by Dusty Rhodes) led to Windham losing a loser-leaves-town" match to Bass and coming back to wrestle as the masked "Dirty Yellow Dog." In wrestling *'Finishing maneuvers' **Inverted suplex slam **Skull vice **''Texas Gourdbuster'' (Kneeling push down facebuster) *'Managers' **James J. Dillon **Oliver Humperdink **Miss Betsy Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*NWA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stan Hansen *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ken Mantell *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Bahamian Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Barry Windham :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (2 times) :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (4 times) - with Black Bart (3), and One Man Gang (1) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling - Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Gulf Coast Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Don Bass (1) and Dutch Bass (1) :*[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 time) :*NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Randy Rose :*NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Don Bass *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling / Jim Crockett Promotions' :*[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Black Bart :*NWA Television Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Dr. Hiro Ota (1), Moondog Lonnie Mayne (1), and Roddy Piper (1) *'NWA Mid-America - Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stan Lane :*NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA Arkansas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with John Anson (1) and Moondog Mayne (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 294 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1948 births Category:1975 debuts Category:1991 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:2017 deaths Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni